<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mía by Purpurina_Mily</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23798332">Mía</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpurina_Mily/pseuds/Purpurina_Mily'>Purpurina_Mily</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Power Rangers Samurai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Gift, POV Male Character, Return, Returning Home, Romance, Romantic Fluff, eternal, secret, together</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:21:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23798332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpurina_Mily/pseuds/Purpurina_Mily</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Una guerrera increíble, audaz, valiente, hermosa, fuerte, dulce, comprensiva, atenta, valiosa. Mia es muchas cosas. Pero la más importante y la que más me gusta: es mía.<br/>Atte: Jayden.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jayden Shiba &amp; Mia Watanabe, Jayden Shiba/Mia Watanabe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mía</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Descargo de responsabilidad: La serie Power Rangers Samurai y Super Samurai y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Las ganas de que Jia se hubiera hecho canon sí ^^.<br/>Créditos a Saban y a Neo Saban y a Nick por permitirme verla... Y a quien haya dejado adaptar Super Sentai.</p><p>Sé creativo y no robes. Di no al plagio.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Jayden</strong>
</p><p>Ha pasado un mes después de que vencimos a los Nighloks y los chicos se fueron de la casa Shiba, el día que mi vida cambió para siempre… Bueno no, ese día ocurrió bastante antes, pero quiero contarlo desde ahí. O sea, desde este día, unas horas antes.</p><p>Yo he comenzado a tratar de ser un “chico normal”. Claro que nunca dejé de entrenar. Pero me inscribí a la universidad, conseguí un trabajo de medio tiempo, tomo clases de guitarra y me comunico con mis amigos muy seguido.</p><p>Decir que los extrañaba era poco. Había llegado a considerarlos mi familia, pero no puedo atarlos a mi casa para siempre, tenía que dejarlos vivir y tenía que comenzar a vivir por mí mismo. Pero no era fácil, la casa estaba demasiado tranquila. Hacían demasiada falta las bromas de Mike, la cocina de Antonio, el entusiasmo de Emily, el TOC de Kevin. Y Mia… Díganme ¿Qué no extrañar de Mia?</p><p>Puedo enumerar 1001 cosas que extrañaba de Mia: la forma tan dulce en la que se preocupaba por los demás, cómo sus ojos se hacen aún más pequeños cuando sonríe, lo adorable de su rostro cuando cocinaba (eso no), su temple y fortaleza a la hora de pelear… Y si me dejan divagar voy a empezar a hablar de su cabello, sus manos, su piel suave, sus dulces labios. Cuanto anhelo volver a probar esos labios...</p><p>Mia y yo salíamos en secreto desde hacía ya unos meses, acordamos mantenerlo entre nosotros hasta que venciéramos al maestro Xandred. Sin embargo, después de la batalla final ninguno quiso revelar nuestra relación para luego despedirse, así que simplemente lo dejamos en secreto y continuamos como si nada, hablando en la distancia como dos novios que se vieron el día anterior, que nadie sabe de su relación… Y que se extrañan tanto que quema.</p><p>Esta mañana me levanté temprano sin razón alguna; no tenía clases, no tenía trabajo, solo me levanté e hice lo de siempre: entrenar. Mientras golpeaba al muñeco con mi espada de entrenamiento me dediqué a recordar cada increíble momento que había pasado junto a Mia. Desde la boda falsa hasta la pelea sobre dejar que Antonio entrara al equipo.</p><p>Y no hablemos de cuando cantó en aquel concierto. Ese día mi león interno no dejaba de rugir y me tuve que controlar para no pararme en medio del público y gritar cuánto amaba a esa chica tan maravillosa que estaba en el escenario. Y el fresco recuerdo de ella usando el modo súper ese mismo día solo avivaba el fuego.</p><p>Y he aquí cuando explico por qué empezó antes: la isla. Desde que pelamos juntos en aquella isla ya ninguno de los dos pudo contenerse. Revelamos nuestros sentimientos el uno por el otro y simplemente surgió, sabíamos que estaba mal, sabíamos que no debíamos, pero surgió...</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Flashback</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Golpeé la puerta lo mejor que pude con mi mano temblorosa. No sé por qué estaba tan nervioso si hablaba con Mia todos los días. Claro que nunca me había acercado por voluntad a su cuarto para hablar con ella a solas mientras todos los demás se distraían en la sala común. La puerta estaba entreabierta y podía verla sentada en su cama así que solo esperé llamar su atención para dar un paso.</em>
</p><p>—<em>¿Se puede? —pregunté antes de pasar por completo.</em></p><p>—<em>Claro, Jay, pasa —entré y me senté a su lado, ¿se ve también ansiosa o soy solo yo? —. ¿Qué sucede?</em></p><p>
  <em>Tengo el nerviosismo en su punto más alto, las manos me sudan, mi corazón late a mil por hora y mis dedos tratan de calmarse jugueteando con la pequeña caja entre ellos. Esto no debería pasarle al líder de los Power Rangers.</em>
</p><p>—<em>Yo solo... Ehm... Yo quería disculparme por mi actitud en la isla —terrible forma de empezar.</em></p><p>—<em>Oh —por un momento se vio decepcionada—, no te preocupes por eso, solo querías protegerme.</em></p><p>—<em>Sí, pero no debí haberte gritado, ni tratado como te traté. Somos un equipo, se supone que debería confiar en que pueden protegerme —dije—. Solo me preocupa no poder protegerte. A pesar de todo, creo que estuviste increíble en batalla.</em></p><p>
  <em>Como estaba sentido por ponerla en peligro pensé que no se lo diría, pero nunca dejan de impresionarme sus habilidades en batalla. Finalmente, las palabras salieron solas de mi boca.</em>
</p><p>—<em>Nada va a pasarnos, Jayden, confiamos en ti, pero tú también debes confiar en nosotros —puso su mano en mi hombro—. Y gracias —es ahora o nunca.</em></p><p>—<em>Mia, cuando dije que Deker había descubierto mi debilidad, no hablaba de todos ustedes —tomé aire antes de mirarla a los ojos y continuar—. Me refería específicamente a ti.</em></p><p>
  <em>Está sorprendida por lo que dije, eso podría ser bueno o ser malo, pero no voy a detenerme, no ahora.</em>
</p><p>—<em>¿Qué quieres decir? —me preguntó con una sonrisa vacilante.</em></p><p>—<em>Que me importas mucho, Mia, me atrevo a decir que más que los otros. Y no soportaría si algo te pasara.</em></p><p>—<em>También me importas. Más de lo que crees. Y tampoco planeo dejar que nada te pace, Jayden —ok, eso funcionó. Aquí voy.</em></p><p>—<em>Te quiero, Mia —tomé su mano—. Por eso... quería darte esto.</em></p><p>
  <em>Le pase la caja que había traído conmigo. Ella la abrió y juro que casi se desmaya cuando ve lo que hay dentro: una elegante cadena de gruesos eslabones de plata con un dije en forma de corazón hecho de rubí en medio. La cadena era algo corta pues fue hecha a la medida.</em>
</p><p>—<em>Jay, es hermoso —dijo emocionada—. ¿De dónde lo...?</em></p><p>—<em>Es una antigua tradición —la interrumpí—. Fue hecho a la medida para la esposa del octavo cabeza del clan Shiba. Ella luego se lo dio a su hijo para que se lo obsequiara a su prometida —le expliqué—. El collar pasó de generación en generación de la misma manera, se cree que si a la mujer a la que el correspondiente cabeza del clan se lo obsequie le ajusta perfectamente... Su amor entonces será eterno.</em></p><p>
  <em>Ella se quedó sin palabras. Y no la culpo, yo hubiera quedado igual, pero necesito una reacción.</em>
</p><p>—<em>Jayden, te das cuenta de lo que me estás diciendo ¿verdad? —respira entrecortadamente mientras aprieta mi mano— Porque si es así significa que correspondes mis sentimientos y si me estás jugando una broma yo no-.</em></p><p>
  <em>La besé. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>La besé porque necesitaba corregirla, la besé porque necesitaba interrumpirla, la besé porque no quería que comenzara a llorar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pero, sobre todo, la besé porque moría por besarla. Fue corto, fue suave, fue inocente, pero miles de sentimientos estaban en ese beso.</em>
</p><p>—<em>No jugaría con algo como esto —tomé el collar de sus manos—. Mi madre me dio esto antes de morir, me dijo que cuando encontrara al amor de mi vida se lo diera como prueba de mis sentimientos —lo acerqué a su cuello—, que si le ajustaba correctamente entonces era la indicada —se lo puse finalmente, le quedó—. Perfecto ajuste.</em></p><p>
  <em>Ella tocó el dije con una sonrisa en sus bellos labios y articuló las palabras más maravillosas que me habían dicho hasta entonces.</em>
</p><p>—<em>Te quiero, Jayden.</em></p><p>—<em>Yo también te quiero, Mia.</em></p><p>
  <em>Y la volví a besar, más pasional esta vez, pero no como para romper ninguna regla. El roce, la textura, el sabor, el movimiento de sus suaves labios contra los míos se convertiría entonces y para siempre en mi sensación favorita.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y así empezamos, ignorando por completo mis secretos, las amenazas que nos rodeaban y nuestro inminente final. Por esos breves momentos que teníamos, fuimos solo Jayden y Mia, no el rojo y la rosa, no el líder y su compañera. Solo una joven pareja intentando ser felices a pesar de todo.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Fin Flashback</strong>
</p><p>Fuimos novios desde entonces, lo fuimos cuando derrotamos al maestro Xandred y lo seguimos siendo ahora. Solo estamos en lugares diferentes.</p><p>Ojalá repetirlo hiciera que fuera menos doloroso. Pero no lo es. Duele igual. No se engañen.</p><p>Pasé casi todo el día en lo mismo: entrenar mientras me mantengo con el bello recuerdo de mi hermosa Mia y me atormento con el cruel recuerdo de que no está a mi lado.</p><p>—Jayden, el té está listo —escucho a Ji llamándome.</p><p>¿Qué hora es que ya vamos a tomar el té? Llevo más tiempo aquí afuera del que esperaba, al parecer.</p><p>Entré a la cocina con la mirada perdida y el palo en mis hombros. Normalmente intento que nadie note mi estado de ánimo, pero hoy no tengo ganas de fingir. Extraño demasiado a mis amigos, extraño pasar el rato con ellos, extraño hasta combatir monstruos juntos. Extraño a Mia. Dios ¡extraño mucho a Mia!</p><p>
  <em>“Te extraño, princesa”.</em>
</p><p>—Los extrañas ¿verdad? —me preguntó Ji.</p><p>¿En qué momento solté mi espada y me senté? Estoy condenado.</p><p>—No sé de qué hablas, mentor —intenté disimular dando un sorbo a mi taza. No sé ni por qué, no puedo engañar al mentor.</p><p>—No puedes engañarme, Jayden —¿lo ven? —. No te había visto así desde que tuvimos que separarte de Lauren cuando eran niños —¡Genial! ¡Alguien más a quien extrañar!</p><p>Di un largo suspiro pensando en qué contestar.</p><p>—No sé qué quieres que te diga, Ji —no se me ocurrió nada.</p><p>—No debes avergonzarte de extrañarlos, hijo. Te volviste muy unido a ellos y ahora se fueron, es normal que te hagan falta —puso su mano en mi hombro en señal de apoyo.</p><p>Di otro suspiro y sentí como mi pecho se apretaba y mis ojos se empañaban. No iba a llorar, soy bueno evitándolo, pero ya había aguantado demasiado sin desahogarme.</p><p>—No puedo evitarlo —empecé—. Pasé casi toda mi vida aislado de todo y de todos, únicamente entrenando para convertirme en ranger rojo y vencer a los Nighloks. Entonces ellos llegan y me ayudan a cumplir ese objetivo y ahora... Ya no están... Y quién sabe cuándo los volveré a ver.</p><p>Sin derramar una sola lagrima ni que mi voz se quebrara. Eso será contraproducente, me dijeron. Tus lágrimas llenarán el río Sanzu, me dijeron. Pero justo ahora desearía saber llorar.</p><p>—Jayden, no sé mucho de la amistad, pero si aprendí algo viviendo con cinco y después seis jóvenes hiperactivos y glotones —me hizo reír—, es que los amigos de verdad no se alejan para siempre. No por nada Mike se escapó más de una vez a encontrarse con sus amigos del colegio y Kevin se unió al equipo de natación cuando tuvieron una emergencia, y cuando todo terminó no pusieron peros en aceptarlo de nuevo.</p><p>—Fueron leales. Nunca los olvidaron.</p><p>—Y no hablemos de Antonio —señaló—. Entrenó solo, se hizo un samuraizer y volvió de otro continente para poder apoyar al amigo que no veía desde hacía más de diez años, pero al que le hizo una promesa ¿no es eso amistad verdadera?</p><p>—Y Emily estuvo dispuesta a ayudar siempre a pesar de que no estaba al nivel, y Lauren estuvo dispuesta a dejar de lado su destino por el bien del equipo y Mia se preocupaba porque todos se sintieran bien a pesar de que ella sufriera... —le continué de forma casi automática—. No dejo de extrañarlos, Ji, pero me tranquiliza saber que no me despedí de ellos para siempre y que en donde están son verdaderamente felices.</p><p>“<em>Aunque no me molestaría que Mia fuera feliz sin estar apartada de mi lado.”</em></p><p>—Todo pasa, Jayden, su partida está aún muy reciente —me dijo Ji—. No digo que vayas a olvidarlos o a superarlos con el tiempo, son tus amigos, pero sí aprenderás a vivir mientras ellos viven y tú mismo lo dijiste, no es para siempre. Más temprano que tarde los tendrás de nuevo a un paso de distancia.</p><p>Sonreí. No era la mejor esperanza que tenía, quería escuchar algo como “Ellos vuelven hoy mismo y Mia y tú estarán juntos para siempre”, pero era muy fantasioso. Sin embargo, las palabras del mentor me hicieron sentir realmente mejor.</p><p>—Gracias, Ji, yo... —fui interrumpido por el timbre... Espera ¿timbre? — ¿Tenemos timbre? —pregunté de lo más confuso.</p><p>—Pues sí —el mentor se veía incluso más confuso—, pero no suena desde hace años.</p><p>—Iré a ver quién es —me levanté y en el proceso recogí mi espada—. Por si acaso —le dije y lo dejé tomando su té mientras me dirigía a la puerta.</p><p>Ya luego el mentor me diría que se le cayó la taza del susto en cuanto yo grité.</p><p>—¡MIA! —grité con toda la emoción del mundo cuando abrí la puerta y me encontré con mi novia parada al otro lado.</p><p>No le di tiempo ni de contestar, en una fracción de segundo ya la tenía en mis brazos, dando vueltas mientras ella solo reía. Cielos, cuánto me ha hecho falta su risa.</p><p>—Supongo que te alegra verme —dijo entre risas cuando paré de girar.</p><p>Pero no la solté, ya nunca me permitiré soltarla.</p><p>—No te haces una idea —dije con la más tonta de las sonrisas— ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que ibas a la escuela culinaria —no que me queje de su presencia.</p><p>—Dije que iba, no dije a cuál iba —rió sonoramente al ver mi cara de confusión—. El día que me fui decidí tomarme un par de semanas de descanso y volver a mi casa en la otra ciudad —explicó—. Estando allí me inscribí por internet en la facultad de gastronomía de la universidad… De aquí.</p><p>Lo analicé por un momento, es demasiado en 5 minutos. Mia va a estudiar conmigo… ¡Mia va a estudiar conmigo!</p><p>—¿Vas a ir a la misma universidad que yo? —no puede ser.</p><p>—Creo que esa sería la conclusión lógica —me contestó— Sinceramente pensé en inscribirme para estudiar en mi ciudad o incluso en otra, pero… No habían pasado dos días cuando entendí que no iba a funcionar lejos de ti, Jayden —puso su mano en mi mejilla, yo cerré mis ojos e incliné mi cabeza ante su suave toque—. Además, la casa Shiba ya se había convertido en mi hogar, me preguntaba si aún había lugar en ella para mí.</p><p>—Siempre habrá lugar para ti en mi casa, Mia —tomé su mano y la besé—. Esta es tu casa —afirmé.</p><p>—Tú lo haces sentir así —ranger rojo, mejillas rojas.</p><p>—Ven, vamos a decirle a Ji — tomé su mano, su maleta y corrí adentro con ella.</p><p>Que se pudra el chico serio, ella está devuelta y nadie me va a decir que no me emocione.</p><p>—Ji ¡Ji! Ji, mira a quien encontré en la puerta —obviamente en ese instante no entendí qué estaba limpiando del suelo—. Ji, ¿Qué estás… haciendo?</p><p>—Oh, nada no te preocu… —levantó la vista— ¡Mia!</p><p>—¡Hola, mentor! —se abrazaron con alegría.</p><p>—Qué bueno que viniste —me señaló—. Este chico estaba al borde de un hoyo depresivo.</p><p>—¿En serio? —me miró preocupada— ¿y eso?</p><p>—Ahh, no escuches al mentor, es un exagerado yo no…</p><p>—Jayden, todo este tiempo has llevado tu ropa de entrenamiento y una espada, eso no puede estar bien —no solo me interrumpe, me recuerda mi estupidez.</p><p>—No pienses en ello ¿sí? —le pedí sonriente. De una forma u otra ella me hace sonreír.</p><p>—Igual terminarás contándome así que, por ahora, no pensaré en ello.</p><p>—Sí, no pensemos en ello —gracias Ji—. Pensemos en lo bueno que es volver a verte, Mia ¿no ibas a la escuela culinaria?</p><p>—Me inscribí aquí —le dijo—. Me preguntaba si podría quedarme con ustedes un tiempo mientras encuentro un lugar.</p><p>—Claro que puedes quedarte, Mia, y no necesitas ningún lugar. La casa Shiba es tu casa —le aseguró el mentor.</p><p>—Yo se lo dije —la abracé por la espalda y le di un apretón—. Siempre es bienvenida.</p><p>La solté en cuanto Ji me dio una mirada, olvidé que era secreto… Ops.</p><p>El resto del día lo pasé simplemente dando vueltas alrededor de la casa charlando con Mia, ayudándola a reinstalarse, hablándole de mi trabajo, ella contándome de su familia, mentor Ji viéndonos de una distancia razonable. Cree que no me entrenó lo suficientemente bien como para notarlo.</p><p>Si les soy sincero, no me había sentido realmente feliz desde que todos se fueron, pero este día logré recordar lo que era sentirse así. El simple hecho de tenerla en casa y cerca de mí me hace muy feliz. Si no me creen, ella está distraída ordenando su cuarto y yo he estado viéndola embobado desde la puerta hace diez minutos.</p><p>—Eres consciente —le hablé para que volteara— de que ya nunca te voy a dejar ir ¿verdad?</p><p>—Sí —dijo tras un fuerte respiro—. Analicé todas las consecuencias antes de enviar mi inscripción, de subir al auto que me traería a Panorama City y de venir aquí y tocar el timbre… Que no sabía que existía —dijo con una mirada confusa.</p><p>—Tranquila, eres la segunda persona que lo descubre hoy.</p><p>Ella se sentó en su cama riendo y yo me acerqué. Me arrodillé en el suelo frente a ella y la abracé por la cintura, enterrando mi cara en su cuello mientras ella acaricia mi cabello. Mia huele a flores.</p><p>—No sabes lo mucho que te he extrañado, princesa.</p><p>—Créeme, Tigre, no más que yo a ti.</p><p>—Mi elemento es el fuego, Mia, me hiciste tanta falta que de a poco me estaba quemando.</p><p>—Y el mío es el viento, Jayden, y puedo jurarte que la ultima brisa que sentí fue el día que me fui de la casa Shiba.</p><p>—Ok, ya no voy a cuestionarte porque podríamos pasar toda la noche discutiendo eso —ambos nos reímos.</p><p>Me enderecé un poco, sin soltarla, y me tomé mi tiempo para admirar su risa, su suave cabello, sus brillantes ojos. Trae puesto el collar que le regalé, definitivamente es la indicada.</p><p>Tomándome todo el tiempo del mundo, porque sabía que lo tenía, me incliné más y más hacia ella, noté que cerraba los ojos ante mi cercanía, nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban, puedo sentir su corazón latir tan rápido como el mío. Tengo que decirlo ¿me atreveré?</p><p>—Te amo, Mia —me atreví.</p><p>Le tomó unos segundos, sentí que moría en el proceso, pero me contestó de la forma más maravillosa.</p><p>—Yo también te amo, Jayden.</p><p>Y por fin, después de más de un mes separados, la besé. La besé como no podía en frente de Ji, la besé como no pude hacerlo desde que se había ido, la besé con todo el amor que he sentido desde que la conocí. Y fue perfecto.</p><p>Ese beso me confirmó una más de tantas cosas que ya me gustaban de Mia: me ama. Ella me ama igual que yo a ella. La distancia y la libertad de seguir con su vida no le impidieron amarme pues decidió seguir con su vida conmigo ¿y les digo algo? Me siento increíblemente agradecido de que, teniendo todas las oportunidades del mundo por delante, me haya elegido.</p><p>Y es que Mia puede ser muchas cosas: una guerrera increíble, una princesa de cuentos de hadas, una amiga leal, una hermana preocupada, una samurai dedicada, una novia hermosa capaz de derrotar monstruos con su vestido puesto, una terrible cocinera… (por favor no se lo digan) … Es valiente, es decidida, es fuerte, es dulce. Y no saben el orgullo que siento al decir que es mía.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>.................................................................................................................................... </p><p>¿No odian que ellos sean tan shippeables pero no hayan quedado juntos? Pero bueno, para eso está el fanfic ^^ Espero que les haya gustado. Los amo! </p><p>.................................................................................................................................... </p><p>Purpurina✨✨</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>